Season 1 Timeline
New Eberron Starts - 1096YK Intro Season - 1096YK Eyre 8, 1096YK :: Master Volothamp published his book recently. All of the events that transpired in Traelyn happened during this time. It lasted for three weeks ::: The beholder Gavmogon took control of the artifact known as The Hallowed of Dominion. The whole town and one of the leaders of the Thronehold Twelve, Nero Octavius, speculated that the missing people and the disruptiong of the forest was caused by the curious and the book. Turns out, the Hallowed of Dominion was the cause of it. The Hallowed of Dominion was destroyed, but its rod was looted by Zavara the Warlock. :::*A new goblin tribe was formed. They were known as the Goblin of Many-Eyes. :::*The gnolls in a small forest south of Traelyn known as the Crooked Forest was disturbed the artifact. :::*Three hags tried to contest Gavmogon during this: Granny Woog, auntie Booch, and Delsy(Dead). :::*The Yuan-ti who formerly made home in the Mournland migrated to Shadukar, kidnapping people in the process. :::*A colony of Mind flayer were poisoned with the artifact's psychic rot during this time, who were helped by the adventures. :::*Gavmogon was slain in his lair, found in the Mournland. :::*Gavmogon's astral avatar was slain after trying to invade Traelyn. Season 1: Echoes of the Last War - 1098 YK Olarune 16, 1098YK : Two years have passed since the trouble in Traelyn concluded. The people of Khorvaire thought they'd finally know peace and achieve a golden age. On the 16th day of Olarune, year 1098YK, the infamous dead land formerly known as Cyre erupted in a magic so powereful that it disrupted the weave of arcana in both the Dragon Above and Below. Individuals with dragonmarks felt immense pain coming from their scar, which lasted long enough for many to howl into the night. It was a warning. : : A horde of empowered warforges began to rise from the Mournland, marching with their insignia as they took over nations. On the first week, the first to fall was Darguun, then on the second it was Valenar and half of Thrane fell to the might of the army. The dragonmark houses and royalties of Khorvaire succumbed into panic. Some managed to coordinate and work together, some accused families and nations. While the living bickered and fought, the merciless constructs only conquered. Survivors of their attacks spoke of their leader in hushed tones, claiming it was the enigmatic creature known as the Lord of Blades. Therendor 14, 1098YK It's been a month since the rise of the Yannashur. Most able bodied individuals were deployed into battle. There is disturbing news in the fishing village in Cree, found north of Lake Galifar. A mysterious creature appears during the night, and the adventurers are entrusted to try and find out what it is. *Omri'or, Lhulu, and Freija investigated this issue *They found out that the mysterious creature is not necessarily a creature. It is a transport vehicle used by the Yannashur to help them with their invasion. *The party saved most villagers to flee Cree. Omri'or saved an infant from one of the buildings, which almost got him killed. *A mysterious warforged fought the invading Yannashur warforges by himself, asking the party to flee and report to their leaders. *The child was given to the church of The Host for them to take care of. Therendor 15, 1098YK The people of Vathirond were attacked and fled their homes. They took refuge inside an old Darguun military outpost known as the Lurching Tower. *The party, Riga, Sno, Adris, Claret, and Riril discovered that Riga's patron was trapped inside an Archlich's aquarium. *The party freed him. He called himself Lucidus. *Lucidus informed the party to tell their leaders that The Travler is aiding the Yannashur. *Lucidus assigned Riga and Sno to seek Hadar of the Endless Hunger in attempt to battle the enigmatic being known as The Traveler. Therendor 18, 1098YK Snow and Riga searched for Hadar, the endless Hunger. They summoned one of his planes inside the eldritch Groves. *Hadar hasn't been away from the world, instead he was trapped as well. He was inside of Sno's arm the entire time. *Sno, Riga, Zavara, and Estrella went through his tests. They passed, but Hadar nearly brainwashed Sno, tempting him to consume his comrades for power. *Sno managed to control him with the help of Zavara's telepathy. They managed to make him agree, but they also told him that he wasn't strong enough yet and that he needed to feed first. *Estrella returned to her superiors in Breland, reporting what transpired and managing to hand some samples of Hadar's repulsive matter and magic. Therendor 20, 1098 YK The Lurching Tower’s defenses were compromises. The Yannashur charged further and attacked Siyar. A whole day passes and the reinforcement from the Sword Keep arrives on the 21st day of Therendor. * Estrella, Julian, Kade, and Sno joined Chimera platoon as the main reinforcement to arrive Siyar. * They driven out the warforge and their mechanical Remorhazes. * They encountered a mysterious warforge that had the ability to manipulate the shadow and drain his opponent’s strength. His name is still unknown. Therendor 21, 1098 YK Nations and Dragonmarked houses approved of a mission proposed by the Thronehold Twelve to seek the Staff of Adjudicator, kept by vampire family of Von Finklestein. * The Von Finklestein Lords have been joining battle in the Talenta Plains * Abby was left in the house, she is the only child of the lords of the vampire family * Magdalena attacked the party in fear that they are one of people that have been attempting to steal the Staff of Adjudicator * Kastel, a knight of the Sinclair family, was bitten by Magdalena and turned into a vampire. * Arcus personally invades the Von Finklestein household, slaying Magdalena(vampire retreat). * Ulysses, Kastel, Jokhad, and Borg battled Arcus for the Staff of Adjudicator. Due to their impressive resolve on taking the staff, Arcus was forced to destroy it instead. * The party member returns the remains of the staff back to the Thronehold Twelve in hopes to finding a way to repair it Therendor 28, 1098 YK House D’Cannith and the king of Breland proposes to recreate one of the creation forges to make warforges that would battle the Yannashur. Even before the rise of the Yannashur however, there’s clear prejudice when it comes to the warforges since many were just reminded of the ill memories of the Last War. Many people were against the idea, to the point that there were protests being held outside castle Anaheim. * It was made clear that Claret, the adventurer who helped in the troubles in Traelyn a year ago; and also a member of the Thronehold Twelve is actually the daughter of Xander Sinclair. Her true name is Eleanor Sinclair. * The head of the druid sect known as the Keepers were against the idea, the same goes with Thrane and Aundair. The people of Zilargo favors it. * King Xander was assassinated. * The party of Ulysses, Kastel, Claret, and Borg found out the king was assassinated by the high king of Breland, the true ruler of the nation. * Oliver takes the throne and frees Claret for any responsibility from their family. * Oliver decides that he will not permit the recreation of a creation forge, as advised by the party members Eyre 04, 1098 YK The southern section of the Eldeen Reaches known as The Gloaming contains the manifest zone for Mabar. It is said that the manifest zone had been growing ever since the rise of the Yannashur, but recently it started to pulsate instead. This has caused some of its inhabitants including oversized insects and undead to wander where they have never been spotted before. * Fuzhang, Julian, Kade and Sno were hired to look into this matter * They found a mysterious Yannashur warforge dressed intricately and weaved shadow magic. * In the middle of combat, Sno hopped out into the ethereal plane. Here, he discovered whatever catalyst or orb the female Yannashur had contains countless of souls. The orb is contains enough energy that could easily match that of a weapon of mass destruction. * Ever since the incident, the manifest-zone was smaller than it has ever been. Eyre 05, 1098 YK The people of Gatherhold have been struggling in terms of supplies and rations. The constant battle in the Talenta Plains was becoming a losing fight due to the lack of men and military prowess. Likely because House D’Cannith and the Sinclair family have decided not to proceed with recreating a creation forge. The Thronehold Twelve sent a caravan led by the brave to cross the Mournland. * Borg, Jokhad, Riga, and Sawvl took this daring mission. * The party discovered that there is a civil war currently happening within the Yannashur. * Jokhad and Borg met up with Cereli, an illithid they helped two years ago back in the trouble in Traelyn. They learned they still live somewhere under the Mournlands and have been struggling with food due to the rise of the Yannashur. * The warforges known as the Tal’shava, formerly the intel and spies of the Yannashur were being eliminated upon the Lord of Blade’s command. * Here they confirmed that the Lord of Blade does in fact lead the Yannashur. He is named Kaiser. * Arcus the Gouger, the same warforge that infiltrated the Von Finklestein estate was challenging Kaiser’s leadership. Eyre 08, 1098 YK 10 days has passed since the assassination of the late king of Wroat, Xander Sinclair. Rumor spread like wildfire and the city was about to plunge into a civil war. King Oliver called for the leaders of Wroat and hold a Brelish parliament meeting. In the meeting, they have discussed the benefits and risk of creating another creation forge, then how they would approach Xander’s death. Things got out of control as the latter information spread. The Lord Mayor of Sharn was killed by a group of mob. In fear for his safety, the patriarch of House Cannith requested to be escorted by one of the finest knights of Wroat, Estrella. * Fuzhang, Omri’or, Corr, and Igneo joined Estrella. * During a chaotic scene of what seems to be a public execution of two warforges, the party manages to spot assassins that spotted the patriarch. * The party found out that the assassins are of the Dark Lanterns, the High King’s personal spies. They also learned that Sergya was cooperating with them. * After a successful interrogation the party received the knowledge that Sharn already has a creation forge and seeks to take over Wroat and rebuild theirs. * Estrella was given the sword made by the head researcher(who happens to be her father). * The party successfully escorts the patriarch out of the city and reported their findings to their leaders. Eyre 09, 109 YK A prison outbreak was caused by the Dark Lanterns. Reason is confidential, no participants at the time was able to discern their involvement. Eyre 10, 1098 YK Some members and newcomers assisted Wroat’s current issue. On their watch, a prison outbreak happens in the south western district. In an attempt to cease the chaos, the leaders of Wroat sent the city watch and the party to retake the district. They were pushed back, while so four members were captured by some unknown entity. * Ambrosia, Igneo, Jendar, and Korr were captured by the corrupted leshy that was supposedly neutralized * They found out the prison had been abandoned and the creature had turned it into its lair * Korr and Ambrosia died trying to slay the monster, but were successfully dragged out and resurrected by Wroat’s healers. Eyre 12, 1098 YK A party returning from a mission from Dragon Crown rides the Lightning Rail that was targeted by a group of Yannashur raiders. * The Yannashur manages to take the Lightning Rail’s engine car, along with its massive arcane sphere that powers it. * The continues to The Passage on horseback and makes a report about the stolen engine car. Eyre 14, 1098 YK 9 days after their last journey from the Mournland, Borg, Jokhad, Riga, and Sawvl ventures through the wasteland once more as reinforcement for Cerali’s colony * The colony was under heavy attack by the Yannashur. The colony needed some time to fully migrate. The party finds out that the colony had grown from a single ship with a few room to a small city found underground in a span of 2 years * The Elder Brain recognized all of the party members, but had taken great interest in Jokhad * The Elder Brain helped him unlock the slumbering soul fragment of the first Thaumaturge Psion within him for a price * The party was told about Arcus’ challenge and the info about the stolen Shadow Sphere * The party ventured into the Yannashur base, killing one of their headmenders. They also found out that the Shadow Sphere and the stolen Lightning Train was turned into some makeshift necrotic warhead * Arcus lost against Kaiser after his challenge. The party follows him and finishes him off. * The party stole a hologem containing the plan about the necrotic warhead, and surprisingly data about old weaponry and their techniques Eyre 14, 1098 YK After failing to retake the south west district on the 10th of Eyre, the crown makes another attempt. While so, they received news that the criminals have become more organized. The watch and the crownsguard speculate Mari Blackblade is responsible for it. There were rumors that they’ve been moving crates and boxes throughout the district. Wilhye sends a team to investigate. * Serafina, Omri’or, Fuzhang, and Khai were tasked to look into the matter. * They met up with J’onn and Julian before continuing further into the district. * They found out that the contents of the boxes were weaponry and other mundane objects necessary for traveling. * Mari Blackblade was planning to migrate due to the Yannashur threat. * Party prioritized ensuring the criminals they managed to keep alive are fetched by the watch and spent half an hour waiting. * The party was not able to confront Mari Blackblade and she managed to escape with the help of her airship named Black Gale. Eyre 15, 1098 YK: No Surrender * Ambrosia, Saal, Igneo, and Matthias were part of a squad to look into Wroat’s prison that was taken over by a demon from the plane of Twilight. * Note: I do not remember this much, and the format changed from here on for ease. Eyre 21, 1098 YK: The Traveler * Estrella was grouped up with Zavara, Riga, and Borg to save Merrix from the disenchanted king. * They attempted to infiltrate Sharn on their own, but was captured in the attempt. * Borg was tortured for any information who they might be are, while the other awaited quietly for fate. * Sergya, one of the ranking officers of the Yannashur has turned against them. They have found out she leads the Tal’shava, which the Yannashur have started to exterminate. * Sergya helped the party escape the prison. She has severely wounded herself during the process. It is unknown if she is still alive. * The party confronts the king and the Traveler has shown himself before them. The Traveler revealed his motive, telling the party that he preparing for a war on a cosmic level. The party managed to convince the Traveler that they’ll fight it on their own terms after passing the test. Eyre 22, 1098 YK: The Power of Thrust is Truly Remarkable * Retaking fort Kennrun * be filled by Berd. Eyre 28, 1098 YK: Mourn’s Reach * Trouble began to brew as Borg, Igneo, Kade, Ulysses, and Julian joins the people of Hatheril. * They held a nearby outpost that lead into the tunnel for the maintenance way underground underneath the Lightning Rail. * They did not manage to hold too long, realizing the the Yannashur had cyclops, a dragon, and a hydra ready for them. All of which that were turned into a warforge of some sort. * Retreating back to the Passage, Julian and Kade returns into the heart of battle in the plains nearby Hatheril while Jokhad joins the party to defend the cities from the necrotic warhead. * Igneo managed to infiltrate the train and successful retrieve the so called warhead. But the elemental archon that was powering the train had told him that they were fake and that they were being distracted. * Wroat fell in 2 hours afterwards. Dravago 05, 1098 YK: Capturing the Favor * Although Wroat fell, they spent their time researching about the possible eldritch being the group from Sharn had found out. They relayed this information to the council and Thronehold Twelve before falling. * A call to investigate the Blackcaps mountain was sent. Saal, Zavara, Ioelera, and Vanimelda were one of the many groups to check the mountains. * They met a dragon who was stuck up there for at least 50 years. The party freed him. * Some of the water underground was enchanted by a dragonshard, and upon further investigation they found a large cache of Siberys Dragonshard in one of the caves. A spear was placed neatly on top of it. Upon taking it, all the magic in the dragonshards disappeared, nearly killing Saal in the process. * They managed to escape the crumbling cave and bring the spear back to Thronehold Twelve. * The spear is suspected to be the Sovereign Spear used by legends back when the tyrannical demons used to rule over Khorvaire. Dravago 15, 1098 YK: Rightful Retribution * Failing to anticipate the Yannashur’s true intention has made Aundrians and Thranish people restless. They march with fury towards Wroat after making enough preparation. They fear that the Yannashur will also expand further if they have access to another Eldritch Machine. * Sawvl leads another group attack from thme west, consisting of two platoons and some familiar allies. Thronehold Twelve calls for Jokhad, Riga, Borg, and Ulysses to join him. * Estrella joins this party as well, refusing any inaction since her home was taken. * The party goes through the Dragonwood and met an odd kobold with plenty of extremely powerful magic with him. The party finds out that he is the apprentice of the famed enchanter Ataru. * Ataru refused to cooperate, but due Jokhad’s origins, he was a bit more lenient in offering his services for them. * Continuing on, the party found out that a Brelish castle known as Castle Arkhain was taken by the people of Drooam. In an attempt to ready themselves from the incoming Yannashur, they have made their place their own and threatened any who would dare pass. * Borg confronted his people in the Right of Combat and won, granting the army safe entry. * The party battled the Yannashur on the west. Although the numbers were smaller than those in the east, only few of the Aundarian soldiers survived. * During the fight, some of Drooam’s troops arrived as reinforcement. None of them survived after a warforged worm emerged from the earth, bringing along a throng of Yannashur with it. * With much effort, the party managed to defeat the dragon and enter Wroat from the eastern gate. As requested, they opened the rest of the gates to let the Aundarian and Thranish army in. * The mission was a success. Wroat is back to the people of Khorvaire. The city however is nearly brought down to ruins. Only few Wroat civilians were left. Despite the victory, the cost was perhaps too high. Dravago 21, 1098 YK: Beneath the Shadow Marches * The discovery of the Sovereign Spear meant that the nations of Khorvaire might have something prepared against the being behind the Yannashur rise in power. * Ataru was seeked out, asked on how to activate it. He advised to visit the Shadow Marches and locate a demonic ruin that studied the Sovereign Spear. There, they will find a tome containing all they need. * Saal, Riga, Ulysses, and Igneo were hired by the Thronehold Twelve to venture in the dark swamps of the Shadow Marches and locate the tome. * After finding the buried tower, the party encountered two old gray renders. Igneo made them his companions. * The party managed to retrieve the tome but it was missing one page. The party managed to find the missing page after waking up a lesser lich. Dravago 22, 1098 YK: Bulette Storm * Trouble Irontown brews as one of the supply caravans containing weapons and iron ores disappeared when it ventured out. * Long after, a couple of the local miner’s daughters were slain after throwing a pre-celebration party for the Gathering festival * A party of consisting of Vanimelda, Ten Fortunes, Jendar, and Fuzhang took up the job from the Thronehold Twelve to investigate the issue. Kapena and Disco joined them after seeing the job in an inn’s notice board. * During the investigation, Jendar was accused for the murders but his name was cleared when the Huntsmen returned. * The party discovered that the attacks were the doing of an adult Bulette and her youngs that fled from the Talenta Plain due to the war. * The party searched for the buletttes and killed the young one in their den * Enraged, the mother bulette attacked the village during the festival which destroyed the Red Barrel Inn. * The party managed to slay the beast. Gwint claimed it’s one of the largest bulettes he’s ever seen in his life. * Fuzhang provided the innkeeper a generous amount of gold for the repairs. Dravago 26, 1098 YK: Gather and Hold * Gatherhold has been one of the most important towns in Khorvaire ever since the rise of the Yannashur. The people of Valenar and other nearby communities have fled here for refuge. * Riga, Ulysses and Streckar were stationed here at the time, helping with the efforts for the injured and the delivery of the items. * Gatherhold was attacked, and the city was successfully defended. Xhyvis, one of the lord commanders of the Thronehold Twelve arrived to clean up what’s left and tend to the damages. * It was disclosed here that the Thronehold Twelve have learned that there’s a new leader that took Sergya’s place. A warforged named Gallahan.' ' Nymm 2, 1098 YK: Bad Blood * The leaders of Khorvaire have been mustering up their forces to launch an attack against the Yannashur. They aim to free Zilargo and Darguun first. * With the Sovereign Spear being worked on, the nations believe they have a good chance on winning. * Nero Octavius thinks otherwise, and that they should convince Drooam to join as well. Borg is thus far the only member that hailed from there. He sent him with Jo, Riga, and Ulysses to talk to them. * Igneo was asked to meet up close there, but the lone druid was held captive by cursing his newly befriended gray renders. * As an attempt to win Drooam’s favor, the party entered the Blood Pit. Due to Riga’s violation of the Honorary Pact however, he was stripped off his belongings. * The party fought against Igneo who was threatened to fight in the Blood Pit. The party unfortunately had no choice but to slay him and his gray renders. * The party then was pitted against one of the hardest challenges in the Blood Pit. They were entered to fight in the Blood Labyrinth against its Immortals. * The party won, and as agreed Xor’chylic will send an army to assist in the war. In exchange for Riga’s life however, Borg gave his to the ancient illithid. Xor’chylic then turned into a demilich to ensure his loyalty. * Igneo’s body was taken by the alchemist Jabra, turning him into a homunculus using the shredded parts of his gray renders. He was born anew. Nymm 8, 1098 YK: Ooze There * House Cannith had been focusing rebuilding Wroat in the absence of king Oliver. With permission of the high king of Breland, Merrix D’Cannith is entrusted to make sure Wroat returns to its once proud state after the Yannashur had destroyed their city. * One night, Grohm and Lyren were enjoying a drink after meeting in this city. Estrella was in the same tavern, and Vanimelda was within the vicinity as well. * After some inappropriate comments, Grohm chose to exit the inn and find Vanimelda, they both hear a sound for help. They discovered a man being chased after by a gray slimes. * The man is the district’s baker, and they were told he saw a mob of people heading inside a flood trap that were active odd and dull, much like zombies. * All four of them investigated the situation and went down the sewers, and discovered an reopened corridor caused by the attack of the Yannshur. The hallway led into a chamber, riddled with traps and mystery. * Estrella found one of the royal guard’s bodies here, with a note that says that the king’s teleportation had failed. The magewright at the time said that they were transported to the Realm of Dreams, Dal Quor. * The group discovered that Kim, a prodigy of the Arcane Congress attempted to track these slimes back to where they came from. They found out that a sorcerer who had been utilizing slimes for magic was trying to reactivate a warforge titan that was sleeping underneath the city. They made the sorcerer flee and deactivated the titan once more. * Thanks to their discovery, the workers began disassembling the monstrosity that slept underneath. In addition, the mages of Breland is now cooperating with the Arcane Congress to discover a way to get king Oliver back. * Vanimelda was offered a place in Thronehold Twelve for her talents. Nymm 19, 1098 YK: Thurim Apart * Sea battle in Thurim Bay hasn’t stopped ever since the Yannashur had advanced in the east of Zilargo. Since the Arcane Congress needed access to Korranberg’s library, the masters of Khorvaire have decided to invest more in the fight at Thurim Bay to ensure its capture. There’s rumors that Kaiser was present there. * Jokhad, Ioelera, Zavara, and Howlheim were assigned to deactivate the sky artilleries setup by the Yannashur so that the airships can bombard a good portion of the city, making sure to avoid Korranberg. * The party managed to penetrate through the defenses against all odds and shut down the artilleries. Angered by this, Kaiser appears. * Kaiser, the Lord of Blades acknowledges Jokhad as one of Arcus’ slayer. It turns out that Arcus, even after his betrayal, was still considered an apprentice of Kaiser. * With grudge, he took Zavara’s life in front of Jokhad. Jokhad attempted to destroy himself and Kaiser by calling the bombs early, but Kaiser used his magic to shield Jokhad and also disappear into another plane. * With the party’s help, Korranberg was successfully taken but at the cost of Zavara’s life and many more. Nymm 20, 1098 YK: Wrath of the Overthrown * As part of a transport convoy, Chase, Kruklao, Iaus, and Artorias are to accompany the caravan that’s transferring the Sovereign Spear. It was split into three pieces to ensure that it is hidden. * During the travel, they meet an odd group of goblins who claims that their god the Overthrown has been awakened and has been destroying their village. * Roger, the caravan master assigned the party to look more into this. The party ventures through the angry rivers and head to the goblin village. * The party discovered that their angered god is actually a rabbit with a magic ring that’s capable of shooting our fireballs. * Chase had forgotten to provide the spear and was now in a more troublesome position. * The party discovered an old Dhakaani tomb, where the Five Daggers rested. The party managed to destroy its trap and capture the rabbit causing the issues in the goblin village. * Tiverus, the Mourning Shadow and master spy of the Yannashur send a projected image in an attempt to capture the Sovereign Spear’s piece on Chase. The party managed to fend him off and return to the village. * The party managed to convince the village that Iaus is their new god and had defeated the Overthrown. * Kruklao has taken the chieftain’s daughter, Penn, to become a student of their religious sect. * All headed to Kennrun to complete their mission as promised.' ' Nymm 27, 1098 YK: Bright Blight * Karrnath has received news of the western nations' advances. To help out with the war, Karnnath asks for aid to take Fort Bright from the Mournland. They have listed Riga, Borg, Jokhad, Igneo, and Kruklao as a special group to infiltrate while they take the Yannashur head on in the Mournland beach. * It is confirmed that there is one warforge titan waiting for them in the beach. * Against all odds, the party pushed through the chaos of war, managing to avoid the full attention of the warforge titan. They entered Fort Bright headed straight to the control chamber. * They met Gallahan, the Golden Gloom. He was overseeing that the defense in Fort Bright is successful. * Unable to defeat Gallahan, the party opted to destroy the consoles in the chamber, angering Gallahan. This allowed the troops to enter the fort. * Gallahan slays Borg in the process, but retreats once Nero, Xyvis, and Sawvl had arrived. Lharvion 1, 1098 YK: I’m the Captain Now * be filled by DM ?? Lharvion 4, 1098 YK: What He Can Do, We Can Too * With support from the Arcane Congress, the Thronehold Twelve set out to find methods only to have a pirate who they know as Jeff (Grohm), suggest the newly freed Korranberg Library in Zilargo. They left him in charge of finding people to research these methods, and Estrella to keep him in check as he has opted to recruit his own captain, Fuzhang. Along with Fuzhang and Estrella, Vanimelda, Ilcas and Kruklao joined them. * After picking up supplies and arriving in Korranberg, where spirits are low and high from the losses but new-found freedom, the group joined at the Korranberg Library where they are met by the Lorekeeper Belver Urmas, who lead them into the Arcane section, which was kept secret. The stairs were in a room hidden behind a fake shelf in the library. * They discovered the books: Zilargo which they discovered, had some history of Korranberg Library; The Great Arcanist, a story of Ataru and how he was allagedly worshipped as a child for his genius; The Warforged, which was a book that revealed Kaiser being the first Warforged created. The rest of it has been torn out; And “Taura’s Totem” which was a book shrouded in mystery. * Upon picking up Taura’s totem, the group finds themselves battling gargoyles that came to life and an invisible creature that were briefly dealt with with no problem. The book appeared again, and upon being opened, sucked the group in where glimpses of a boy’s life was revealed: Parents died to The Devourer. * Upon reaching a village which was later to be revealed as Cyre of past, Vanimelda, the youngest of the group, received cold treatment. Elder Murim revealed that they see her as the boy who was thought to have murdered his parents and have caused the death of a few people (when in reality, he was protecting them). * Bugbears attacked the village. Kruklao, who understood Goblin tongue, heard the phrase “Reveal thy secrets..” -- After the small battle, they also discovered that they were literally in the book, and that the child was Ataru all along.. Then they ventured to the mountain, where they met Agda the cyclops. * Agda was won over on their side through friendliness, and Agda lead them to the cave where they discover Ataru’s study. Furthermore, Agda was able to shine clarity on who Taura is: Taura is Ataru, just that Agda could not pronounce his name correctly being newly familiar to Common tongue. When they found the study, they were momentarily held back by creatures of the dark. Agda’s body froze in time and could not assist until the demon (leader) of the group had been slain. It revealed the young Ataru, who was the first person to be able to identify them as people who had entered a book. * Ataru told them the phrase to open the book properly, and how to get out of the book when sucked in. * When they leave, the book “Taura’s Totem” had become “Tome of Ataru” which Estrella delivered to the Thronehold Twelve. Lharvion 6 1098 YK: A Caustic Infestation * When Korranberg was taken, it only took some time before the forces of Aundair, Thrane, and Breland managed to push the Yannashur out of Darguun. The hobgoblin returns home immediately, afraid that the others would use this to their advantage and take Darguun. * Since Darguun fell on the first week of the Yannashur’s rise, the goblinoids of Darguun have their doubts of their current leader, Lhesh Haruuc. There is a great divide amongst the tribes of Darguun once more. * In an attempt to clean their nation, they have hired outsiders to deal with the issue in Torlaac Moor. Dutch’s Dungeon Delvers signed up, composing of Dutch, Ilcas, Chase, and Vanimelda. * They met Ataru on their way to Torlaac Moor. Unsure why he was there in the first place. Vanimelda attempted to befriend the legend, but any shred of sincerity and grace have left him. * Upon arriving Torlaac Moor, they met a group of goblinoids that had been eliminating adventurers that were trying to clean the place up. A conspiracy is rising within the people of Darguun. * The party managed to kill one of the lair mother of the caustic crawlers, which has decreased their population. Lharvion 9 1098 YK: Instinct and Purpose * The Thranish village of the Nathyrr was quiet. Most of the people have fled north in case the Yannashur breaks through. Chase, Belkas, and Flynn Fairwind met in a tavern as they shared stories of their adventure. * Dox, a changeling was visiting the village as well. He was approached by a woman who begs for help to find her missing daughter. * The woman hires the others to join this journey, telling them her daughter was dragged into the Mournland by a quick Yannashur. * The party ventures forth into this suicide mission, with minimal preparation. They searched through the Mournland and fought off some Yannashur along the way. * They met an old warforge named Aupar, who asked them to help and protect the children. * Aupar leads them into a ruined village in the Mournland, and the party gets ambushed by a group of illithids. The party managed to run away from them and the illithids fled after seeing the sight of a nearby warforge dragon. * The party discovered that Aupar is a defective warforged, assigned to be a domestic helper. It had captured the children and imprisoned them. Some already died of sickness, others due to hunger. * The party attempted to talk to Aupar, but Aupar retaliated by activating a device and summoned a primordial myriad. Despite their efforts, all the members in the party died. * By the cursed influence of the Mournland, Flynn and Dox came back to life and brought the bodies of their allies back into civilization. * Belkas was resurrected with the aid of his friends. Lharvion 10 1098 YK: Fish in a Barrel * Recently in Siyar, there has been occasions of women and children being kidnapped. Lars Thysse, the bartender and owner of the Pouring Mug where the adventurers met, sent out requests. * The requests were picked up by Seij Vondu and the Newn siblings, Hai and Afta who arrived first. Vasseya and Biggie met each other and joined the group with Dutch joining in as well to form a party of six. Lars briefed them about the missing people and were sent on their way. * The group discovered that a shopkeeper Jacob Wurnsright, also had his children kidnapped but after Afta and Hai’s perceptive eyes, they discovered an escapee, Simon Hansel, a son of a farmer in Siyar. Simon had escaped from the cage that had fallen off the cart. He said there was a cave (new one) that was where they were taken. * The group found the cave with enough resources and began clearing the people within it. They found the kids and the women but discovered that these were not mere bandits but cultists who worship The Devourer and were forcefully violating the women to re-enact The Devourer’s act with his sister. * Venturing in further, rumors from the bandits reached the adventurers’ ears about how their numbers were suddenly dwindling. They find that behind a wall with a lake in the cave, there were sahuagins that were taking the human bandits as well. The adventurers however, did not find out the reason why, and instead left the cave with the fallen Maya Thysse, who was carried back to Siyar by Seij. Lharvion 21 1098 YK: What’s After Deserts * The nations have wondered about the silence of Q’barra and its colonies after the rise of the Yannashur * Belkas, Fuzhang, Vanimelda, and Kruklao accepted the mission to ask updates about the colony and their wellbeing * The party crosses over the aftermath in the Talenta Plains and learned that the whole field was littered with dead bodies everywhere. The party also learned that many of the creatures native to the plains have migrated elsewhere due to the war. * The party decides to skip over the long trip from the Bladed desert and instead cross over through the Boneyard. ' ' Barrakas 16 1098 YK: A Living Spell * To retake Valenar from the Yannashur, the Karnnathi and Valenese have devised a plan to secure Lake Cyre so they can transfer their troops * Jokhad, Borg, Riga were assigned by the Thronehold Twelve to assist them. Igneo, a new member joins in with them. * General Michaelis Deneith informs of them the dangers of the Yannashur. He briefed them about their patrols and the living spell that inhabited the lake. * The party takes out the patrols but unfortunately drew the attention of the living spell. The party however managed to defeat it. Barrakas 21 1098 YK: The Yannashur * The alliance of the five nations have decided to attack the Mournland where the Yannashur resides. Along with them is the support of Drooam, Darguun, and the Eldeen Reaches. * Phase 1: The western forces decides to break the defense by going through the Dead Gray Mist and eliminate the Yannashur forces that were defending in there. They took out one of the squad leaders which was a Yannashur Dark Knight thanks to Sanne, Omri’or, Hai, Flynn, and Swirls. * Phase 2: After conquering a part of the east and a large portion of the west in the Mournland, Kalazart became the primary base of operation for the alliance. Kaiser calls for his troops and marches towards it. The alliance did not anticipate that he’d come early. The party of Chase, Naerys, Igneo, and Howlheim are tasked to help a platoon in delaying them. The party returns with a few survivors and successfully defended Kalazart from Kaiser’s attack. * During this time, Riga was holding a special training back in the Thronehold Twelve to know what to expect in the Mournland. Riga trained Belkas, Daphne, Ambrosia, Vanimelda, and Lyren. * Phase 3: Long ago, a special group was sent to Karnnath to train. During the training, they have witnessed two events. A meteor swarm fell in the northern seas of Khorvaire, unknown who the caster is. On the next day, the planar bridge strong enough to let Ka’jal cross over to Eberron in his full strength. With great haste, the party of Za’ad, Vanimelda, Eirbua, Ulysses, Riga, and Lyren are sent to * Phase 4: The Karnnathi needed help addressing the situation in the eastern side of the Mournland. They needed a closer base aside from Griffonclaw. Tronish was a good choice, but they needed to send some people to clear out the monsters that hid in there. Riga, Vasseya, Vanimelda, Silver, Jendar, and Arrun cleared the ruined city. They discovered that a member of the Twelve who has been missing for several years was stuck in there. They also defeated a Star Spawn Seeker underground that had been turning the dead into a star spawn corpse. * House Cannith needed assistance shutting down a laboratory they had in the Mournland. A party discovered that the Arcane Crucible was down there, but whoever was still running the laboratory were also creating life out of slimes called oblexes. The party also retrieves the Arcane Crucible from two suspicious characters. Swirl as an attempt to escape the Arcane Crucible. * Weeks later the alliance have learned that Gallahan was forced to retreat into the Glass Plateau due to their advances. They want to use this opportunity to remove him from the war. Gallahan disclosed that it was Kaiser who dug him out from the ashy sands of the Mournland. He also made it clear that the Yannashur were mostly former Cyran loyalists who have gathered to see their vengeance achieved. Gallahan was slain by Borg, Ambrosia, Eirbua, Howlheim, Naerys, Riga, Vanimelda, Jokhad, Ulysses, Daphne, Arrun, Belkas, and Lyren. * Phase 5: South of Tronish is a lake turned red due to the bloodshed back in the Last War. Ever since the Mourning, the lake has turned red and has been known as the Crimson Water. When the eastern forces clashed with the Yannashur, a creature rose from the lake and started to attack indiscriminately. This was too close to one of the eastern force’s bases and they seek to slay the creature causing this. Howlheim, Afta, Naerys, Arrun, Salix, Silver, Hai, and Ulysses discovered it was an aboleth mutated by the Mournland. They have slain the creature. * --- To be filled by Cody--- * Phase 6: The eastern forces began addressing the issue in Griffonclaw as a number of disappearances started to occur. Calhoun, Afta, Grohm, Zion, and Sno investigated this and found out that certain creatures were trying to brainwash and convert the people living in Griffonclaw. The beholder and the creature attempted to trick them and flee when they were discovered, but they managed to kill it during a chase. * Gallahan’s defeat diminished many of the Yannashur forces in the center of the Mournland. Some were forced to retreat south, where Tiverus created a pocket realm for him to hide in. It was inaccessible by many magic, but the Arcane Congress managed to create an opening. The squad assigned to take him out managed to eliminate him in his own realm, and destroying it in the process. Only 1 Yannashur commander is left. * Phase 7: Many of the soldiers that have been in the Mournland for an extended amount of time have began to suffer the lethargy that it afflicted. A group was hired to find a magechef named Fajul in Darguun for a remedy. They were asked to gather the materials in Seawall Mountain. * Phase 8: The Valanese naval fleet assembles as they ready to take out the warforged purple worms that were being used to transport the Yannashur units from the Glowing Chasm. The party assigned to accompany the ships confronted the Yannashur ships. They however also battled a Cannith Kraken that still guarded Seaside’s bay. * --- To be filled by True: Golden Ressurection -- * Shortly after the castle and its master was taken care of, the Allied forces found a channel of caverns below its foundation. A search party discovered the resurrection chamber of Arcus, former commander of the Yannashur. * --- To be filled by Cody: Wolf’s Blood --- * --- To be filled by Mark: Dew of Yggdrasil --- * --- To be filled by Bear: Luck of the Draw --- * The war is nearing its conclusion. There was only a single commander left, and the Glowing Chasm is all what they needed to take in order to eliminate the Yannashur. Kaiser waited outside the room of the Creation Forge. He has exposed the truth for those who were a member of the Kingslayers. He stated that Aundair was the cause of the Mourning, as they sabotaged an eldritch machine called Project Promise. Despite his prowess, he fell before the Kingslayers. * During the battle, Kaiser also revealed Howlheim as his corrupted project. Reborn as Zurok, the orcish warrior turned against the party that caused heavy casualty. * When the Creation Forge’s portal shut down, Ka’jal knew that he won’t be able to cross over. Victory was had, but not yet. Ka’jal used the remainder of his influence to enchant the Mournland in a necrotic cape. Turning the shroud black and the ashes red. He was going to take however many as he could. The number of casualty is too high, and Thronehold Twelve believes that someone needs to eliminate him. Baldir, Naerys, Jokhad, Borg, Riga, Arrun volunteered to go. Mabar was as expected, dark and dangerous. Ataru was seen here, but it is unclear why. Ataru assisted the party by providing them a torch that helped against the plane’s darkness. The party managed to find his lair and eliminate him. This concludes the Echoes of the Last War. * Season 1 ends, and the Yannashur's Uprising concludes on 12th day of Aryth.